


i wanna be yours (and you wanna be mine)

by solarhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, idk why i'm tagging this it isn't mentioned in the fic, renjun has misplaced his bracelet, renjun-centric i guess, tHIS IS SO SHORT, there are other characters here but they are very minor very background, there's fluff after, they have their own rooms bc i was too lazy to check who they room with, this is like soft angst? is that a thing? not angst but not fluff either?, well i mean jisung and renjun share a dorm but the room is mostly seen as renjun's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarhyuck/pseuds/solarhyuck
Summary: renjun loses his bracelet.





	i wanna be yours (and you wanna be mine)

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is set in november but i'm an idiot and confused myself when i read it over so this is so it won't confuse anyone else

It had been in a small box, wrapped in cloth to keep it safe, in a drawer in Renjun's desk, but suddenly it was gone. He had turned his room upside down, half of his clothes were scattered over the floor and a questionable amount of plushies had been thrown down from both his bed and the top bunk. He suspected that some of them were brought into his room by Jaemin from nights when he couldn't sleep.

Point was, Renjun couldn't find the bracelet that Jaemin had given him. Now, he didn't wear it very often, so it shouldn't have mattered as much as it did. Sure, he tried not to show it, but that bracelet meant a lot to him. Renjun had made sure Jaemin didn't know, because while he knew how kind his friend was, and how he would probably have been happy to know how much it meant to him, Renjun knew that he would also get teased about it. He hadn't been quite ready to admit to himself just yet why his heart skipped way too many beats to be healthy when Jaemin had given him the bracelet with one of his small, sincere smiles.

He had admitted it to himself in June, a few days after Donghyuck's birthday, and had ended up crying about it to Yukhei, simply because he had walked into the dorms to hang out. Renjun had just grabbed him and dragged him into his room so he could let it all out, because keeping it a secret had made him start pulling out his hair, and he did not need a bald spot. So he had told Yukhei all about his big, embarrassing feelings for Jaemin – all while crying, because he had realized while rambling that coming out was actually kinda scary, but also relieving when Yukhei hadn't looked at him any different and had just nodded as if to ask him to continue - and now those feelings were all that he could think about when he saw Jaemin. So instead of confessing to him, Renjun would take out the bracelet and just look at it when the feelings got a bit _much_. It was probably stupid, but it always made him feel at ease, and happy.

But now it was gone, and Renjun didn't know how to tell Jaemin about that. The younger was constantly salty about how Renjun never wears it, and he didn't want Jaemin to hate him because he misplaced the bracelet. Renjun was pretty sure that burning his hand off would hurt less than being hated by the most loving person on the planet. So instead of facing the reality that he didn't know where it was, Renjun started crawling on the floor to check under his bed. The dust was tickling his nose and forced him to sneeze, which made him briefly think that maybe he should clean more often, but there was nothing there except for some forgotten socks and even more plushies. If not for the fact that he was fearing being hated by Jaemin, he would have told him to stop dragging all of his plushies into Renjun's room without taking them with him when he went back to his own room.

Renjun was just about to go to bed and cry when Jisung barged into his room with a bored look on his face, which was a facade because his eyes were sparkling and the tips of his ears were pink. Renjun looked at him with raised eyebrows as Jisung took in the sight of the trashed room.

"What happened here?" he asked and gingerly poked a big teddy bear with his foot. "Are you planning on murdering these?"

"What? No," Renjun said, and snatched away the teddy bear to throw it onto the top bunk, "I'm just sorting through my things, and," he stopped speaking to look at Jisung again, "Wait, what did you want?"

"Oh, right," the younger mumbled and nodded to himself, as if just remembering why he went into Renjun's room in the first place, "Chenle is here and Mark and Hyuck are on their way, so we're about to start movie night soon. It's your turn to pick a movie, so Jeno told me to come to get you. He and Jaemin are making popcorn, the two first attempts got burned."

"Figures, they are disasters," Renjun muttered, which made Jisung choke out a laugh. "I'll be there in a minute." Jisung hummed and left, sliding away on the floor to make Chenle laughed, Renjun assumed, when he heard the high pitched laughter.

 

An hour later, almost halfway through Jaemin's favourite movie – because Renjun was whipped and wanted to see him smile, sue him – Renjun found himself observing his bandmates. Donghyuck was in a cuddle sandwich with Jeno and Mark, which Renjun was quite sure he had blackmailed them into, while Chenle and Jisung were sitting as close as humanly possibly while hogging the popcorn bowl. Renjun was leaning against one of the armrests with his legs tucked under him, and Jaemin leaning on him, snuggled in under Renjun's arm. He was surrounded by his best friends, the people he trusted the most – even though he would sell half of them to Satan for a corn chip – and maybe that's why he said what he said when he turned back to the TV.

"I like boys."

It had been a quiet statement, but it still made Mark grab the remote to pause the movie. They all turned to look at him, and honestly, it made Renjun a bit uncomfortable. At least until Jisung just shrugged and said 'cool' quietly before stuffing his face with popcorn again. It made Renjun feel a bit better, knowing that Jisung was okay with it, but the unblinking eyes of the rest of their bandmates still made him feel nervous.

"Like, in a gay way?" Jeno asked, but there was no judgment in his voice. Donghyuck smacked him in the back of the head, having picked up on Renjun's obvious nervousness. Jeno rubbed his head and apologized while smiling sheepishly, "I mean, that's okay, obviously." Mark nodded in agreement and reached over Jaemin to pat Renjun's knee in a comforting manner. Renjun sagged a bit in relief.

"Yeah, we love you, and who you love won't change that," Hyuck said in one of his rare non-satan moments. Chenle nodded in agreement, and Renjun really felt like he could cry at that moment. He looked down at Jaemin who was looking at him with a small, barely-there smile. It made Renjun's heart beat faster, and he wished he could say it was because of nerves instead of _feelings_.

"Thank you for telling us," Jaemin whispered, his hand untangled from where he had had it buried in the pocket of his hoodie to brush Renjun's bangs away from his face. Mark turned the movie back on, but Renjun barely noticed as Jaemin leaned nuzzled back into place after stroking his cheek for barely a second. He was blushing, he knew that for sure, and he was suddenly thankful for the dimmed lights.

Renjun felt happy, relieved, that they knew. He didn't know if they would treat him any different, but they hadn't reacted badly. He was so happy that he almost forgot about the lost bracelet. Keyword being _almost_.

 

It was almost three am when Renjun gave up on sleep. He had been tossing and turning for hours, so he got out of bed and grabbed his pillow before trudging across the dorms until he reached Jaemin's door. He knocked, but when he didn't get an answer he decided to open the door anyway. Jaemin had never complained before, so Renjun slowly pushed down the handle and opened the door as quietly as possible. It still seemed to wake Jaemin up, though, because when Renjun had opened the door wide enough to get into the room, Jaemin was reaching for the lamp on his bedside table to turn it on. His hair was messy from a few hours of sleep, and he rubbed his eyes in such a cute way that Renjun almost dropped his pillow.

"Jun? What's up?" Jaemin asked, his voice rough with sleep and his eyes partially closed. Renjun just closed the door behind him and then walked to the bed.

"Scooch," he muttered, then got in under the blankets when Jaemin did as told. He turned off the light again after placing his pillow next to Jaemin's and laid down, only to be faced by Jaemin's wide eyes. Renjun was confused by where the light was coming from for a second, before realizing that it was from the fairy lights Jaemin had decorated his window with when they had moved in. He pouted at Jaemin when the younger wouldn't stop looking at him and pulled up the covers to cover up to his chin, "What?"

"Something is on your mind," Jaemin whispered, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Renjun always loved Jaemin the most like this. He loved Jaemin all the time, obviously, but this, all soft and honest, Renjun knew from experience. This was Renjun's favourite side of him. So instead of keeping it to himself, he looked straight into Jaemin's eyes to be met by his reaction right away as he told him,

"I lost the bracelet."

Jaemin blinked once, twice, thrice, and then Renjun started rambling because nothing was showing on Jaemin's face.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to lose it. It was in my desk drawer, and I was just going to take it out but I noticed that it wasn't there and I must have misplaced it, I'm so sorry." Renjun only stopped spouting apologies when Jaemin smiled softly.

"You didn't misplace it."

_What?_ "What?"

"I asked Jisung to grab it for me, I didn't think you would notice," he said quietly, his cheeks turning pink in the soft light. "I was going to give it back soon, I promise."

"Why did you take it?" Renjun wasn't mad, just a bit confused. Jaemin had been wanting Renjun to wear the bracelet for months, so it didn't make sense to him that he would take it. When Jaemin didn't answer for a few seconds, Renjun scooched closer, so close that their noses were almost touching, and did the best puppy dog eyes he could, "Jaemin?"

Instead of answering, Jaemin moved his head forward, and let his lips meet Renjun's for barely a second before pulling away. Renjun looked at him, eyes wide in shock and his mouth slightly open, and Jaemin almost looked scared at that moment.

"I was going to ask you out, and if you said yes and everything went well to the point of us becoming boyfriends, I was going to get the date we became boyfriends engraved in the bracelets,"  he rushed out, and Renjun felt their air leave him. Jaemin wanted to ask him out, and he wanted them to be boyfriends. Due to him not saying anything, Jaemin backed up as close to the wall as he could before whispering, "I'm really sorry if I made it weird now."

"Jaemin," Renjun murmured and reached out for him, his hand ending up stroking Jaemin's cheek, "I would love to go out with you."

 

A couple of weeks later, Jaemin gave Renjun his bracelet back. This time with 'NJM 4/12/18' engraved on the inside.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from crash&burn by bea miller
> 
> edit: i have a twitter if you'd like to yell at me or something! it's not my main as it is for my (really bad bc i didn't plan it) au! it's @ncityyaus


End file.
